roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steyr Scout
}} The Steyr Scout is an Austrian Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 195 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Steyr Scout '''is a bolt-action sniper rifle designed in the 1990s by Austrian firearms manufacturer Steyr Mannlicher. The design is based on the scout rifle concept, defined by Jeff Cooper, an American firearms expert who also was involved in the design of the Steyr Scout. The rifle is designed to be a versatile, lightweight all-around rifle and as such, the Steyr Scout meets most of his specifications of a scout rifle - a bolt-action rifle less than one meter in length, weighs less than three kilograms unloaded, has iron and optical sights, is fitted with slings and can hit a human sized target out towards 450 meters. The Steyr Scout is primarily chambered for the 7.62×51mm NATO rifle cartridge and .308 Winchester - the commercial version of the 7.62mm NATO round, however, other calibers such as 5.56×45mm NATO, .223 Remington, .243 Winchester, .376 Steyr and 7mm-08 Remington rounds are available. The rifle has been in limited service since 1999, being used by the Taiwanese 'Thunder Squad' - a SWAT counter-terrorist unit, as well as Kazakh SWAT teams and was previously used by the Kosovo Liberation Army during the Kosovo War. In-Game ''General Information'' The Steyr Scout's abnormally low damage values for a sniper rifle may give it the impression that it is a weak gun, and for all intents and purposes, the weapon is indeed one of the worst in its class for single-shot damage. Where the Scout shines is its 3x headshot multiplier, which when combined with its high rate of speed and comparatively expansive magazine compared to other bolt action rifles, means that the Scout becomes the ultimate marksman's dream - even on the punishing side. ''Usage & Tactics'' The Steyr Scout is much like a Mosin Nagant, where bodyshots will require multiple follow-up shots to kill. Unlike the Nagant, however, the Scout may need up to 4 shots on target in order to kill an enemy just with body or limb shots. Therefore, anything that isn't a headshot should not just be actively avoided, but ignored altogether. If the shooter can't score a headshot within two or three shots, they will have to disengage, as their quarry will more than likely have turned to start shooting back. This is even more important when using the default iron sights or red dot sights, as their ability to line up a shot for a distant enemy is difficult. Therefore, without a high magnification optic like the VCOG 6x or the weapon's unique Leupold M8-6x optic, the Scout's maximum effective range in a combat situation is out to about 300 studs. Scout users should be aware that if they're in a firefight, it's best to disengage as fast as possible and put distance between them and anyone else. Even with a fire rate that puts all other bolt actions to shame, the Scout's abysmal body damage means that if ''any ''shot misses, an enemy will more than likely out-DPS the user, even with the element of surprise. In a panic situation, the Scout can instantly kill to the torso up to 25 studs away, but this should not be relied upon especially in a head-on situation. ''Conclusion'' The Steyr Scout, while struggling against most conventional sniper rifles, is an aggressive, high capacity weapon that is best used at medium range to make use of its fast fire rate. Scout users should prioritize shoot-and-scoot tactics, peeking from behind cover to make one or two well placed shots before repositioning. Pros & Cons '''Pros: * Fast tactical reload. * Fastest empty reload for all bolt-action sniper rifles, barring the Mosin-Nagant and BFG 50. * Second highest capacity in class, second only to the AWS, Dragunov SVDS, and Dragunov SVU. * Second fastest fire rate in class, second only to the Dragunov SVU. * Highest reserve ammunition in class. * Fastest ADS time in-class. (Tied with the Mosin Nagant) * Highest mobility out of all Sniper Rifles.(Tied with the Mosin Nagant) Cons: * Lowest overall damage in the sniper rifle class. * Highest ranked weapon available (rank 195) * Lowest maximum range. * Can only instantly kill to the torso up to 25 studs away. * The only bolt-action sniper rifle that will lose its 1-hit headshot kill at a distance with any suppressor besides the standard Suppressor. Trivia * The Steyr Scout used to use animations and sounds from the Remington 700's reload and the bolt cycle of the the Mosin Nagant before its addition. * The Steyr Scout, like the L115A3 and the AWS, has a scope exclusive to the weapon, the Leupold M8-6x. ** It was originally the Leupold M8-4x. Due to its low magnification, it was difficult to score hits with, so its zoom was increased. * For a sniper rifle, the Steyr Scout is much more compact than its competitors. * The Steyr Scout features an integrated bipod. It unfolds from the weapon's fore-end. Due to bipods not being usable in Phantom Forces, the weapon's model does not feature seams for them. * Since the capacity was nerfed to fit its new .376 Steyr caliber, the reserve ammo is not divisible by the new capacity, leaving four rounds spare. Sniper Rifle